The present invention relates generally to a device for automatically teeing practice golf balls so that the golfer does not have to bend over and tee the ball after each practice shot. The invention relates more particularly to a simplified system for automatically teeing golf balls which has a limited number of moving parts which interconnect to make a smooth flow of balls fed from a hopper to a teeing device and a structure that provides means for adjusting the height of the ball as it rests on a tee. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in the course of attempting to improve ones skills as a golfer it is generally necessary to spend hours upon hours of time at the driving range hitting practice balls. Continued and repeated practice will, hopefully, enable the golfer to improve his swing pattern and thereby improve his ability to score during an actual round of golf. The time spent at the practice range should be maximized with energy and concentration being directed to the development of the golfer's swing and analyzing the changes and results as a consequence of altering the swing path, body movement, grip, or the like. The analysis of the swing pattern may be more difficult if the golfer is required to re-tee a ball after each swing because he has to change his stance, alter the manner in which he addresses the ball or the like.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to strike a practice ball with a particular swing, have another ball automatically teed promptly after the first shot, and then strike a second ball with a slightly altered swing, stance, grip, or the like to see the comparative results. By being able to immediately compare the results of the two swings, the golfer can analyze his swing and take corrective action which should assist him in improving his overall ability as a golfer.
Historically, when taking golfing lessons, a golf pro will tee a ball for a golfer to strike and then after analyzing the golfers swing, the professional teacher will tee another ball for the golfer to strike with the swing altered to incorporate the instructions of the professional teacher. Obviously, not everyone can afford to have a professional teacher with them as they practice their golf swing, but the benefits of having the ball automatically teed for the practicing golfer should be available to all enthusiasts.
There have been attempts to provide structures that would automatically tee a practice golf ball in order to address this need. However, the prior art directed at this problem has proven to be less than adequate because such devices have been overly complicated and required a significant number of parts; often requiring electricity and gearing that can become misaligned or otherwise fall into bad repair. Such prior art devices have generally not been commercially successful because they are too expensive, too complicated and too unreliable.
What is needed then is a device for automatically teeing a golf ball at a practice range which is simple to manufacture and install, has few moving parts, is reliable and permits the golfer to use the system without having to alter his stance in order to activate the device. Such a device is presently lacking in the market place and in the existing art.